Atrápame
by Mia Liebheart
Summary: • Un agradecimiento especial a la autora 'C. Queen' que me permitió adaptar su historia 'Stand By Me'; les invito a leer está adaptación/traducción pero desde mi perspectiva. • Un segundo incidente en el set de grabaciones pone en evidencia a Ren y Kyoko. •[AU] [OoC] [Oc] • El crédito de la imagen no es mía.
1. Atrapame

«DRR» Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

«N|A¹» Hi! Un agradecimiento especial a la autora 'C. Queen' que me permitió adaptar su historia 'Stand By Me' y hacer mi propia versión de la misma. ^^ Tks!

* * *

_La confianza es como la goma de borrar, se hace cada vez más pequeña con cada error._

_˜Frases para reflexionar tomados desde el Facebook. _

* * *

**Atrápame. **

—Maldición… —susurraba entre dientes por el dolor que experimentaba.

—¡Kyoko-chan suéltate! —Era el grito en un tono imperativo que Fuwa Sho hacía con evidente preocupación— Maldición Kyoko-chan no lo hagas más difícil… ¡yo te atraparé!... ¡Suéltate!

—Primero muerta… maldito Shôutaro —comentó entre dientes mientras la madera empezaba a crujir y el hilo de sangre que corría por sus brazos entumecidos le estaba pasando factura, porque estaba a punto de desfallecer.

Se sintió completamente patética al ver a lo lejos a la productora Haruki Asami con aquella expresión de preocupación, maldecía una y otra vez haber aceptado trabajar con aquel cantante que tanto odio le profesaba pero no pudo evadir su desafío porque el director Hiroaki Ogata la había recomendado con gran emoción. Él estaba fascinado con su trabajo realizado en Dark Moon pero su nuevo papel en Box R la llevó a otro nivel y ella era perfecta para encargar a 'Serena' la hermosa diosa lunar de cabellos largos castaños que deja de lado su inmortalidad por el amor hacia un simple 'humano' ese era la esencia del video que iba realizar, pero nunca espero encontrarse en esa situación.

Las personas en el lugar estaban completamente tensa. Todos esperaban lo peor. Ella parecía estar experimentando un golpe de sus recuerdos de todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora y la impotencia la invadió al pensar que iba morir de esa forma y todo por culpa de él.

—¡Suéltate! —Volvió a gritar el cantante con desesperación.

Su manager continuaba llamando al 911 para que los bomberos se hagan presente, el problema era que la localidad de la filmación era un espacio cerrado y aislado en uno de los lugares más concurridos de la cuidad de Tokio, el tráfico jugaba en contra.

El personal había quitado parte de los escombros para que al caer la actriz se lastime menos pero ella no se soltaba.

Fuwa no podía sentirse más culpable, ya que él había fastidiado hasta el cansancio al personal que debía armar la torre de madera en la que 'sus personajes' se iban a conocer. Él no quería perder tiempo y deseaba confrontar a la joven actriz por los últimos rumores que se había esparcidos de ella con aquel actor que tanto detestaba, y en vista que la primera escena iba hacer era de romance iba aprovecharla al máximo para fastidiarla e incomodarla, pero no contó que al subir ella y arrimarse a la baranda para hacer la primera toma está se rompiera y se viniera abajo; eso no debía pasar.

La peor parte es que él (Fuwa) se puso debajo de aquella torre que se notaba que en cualquier momento se iba venir abajo pero ella se negaba a soltarse, tampoco ayudo que parte de la estructura que estaba encima de ella colapsara y le rasgará las mangas como parte del atuendo que estaba usando lastimando sus brazos y antebrazos.

—Maldita sea… —Fuwa no podía estar más enojado. Iba decir algo más pero para su asombro y malestar las puertas se abrieron en par en par y ante él la persona que más detestaba acompañado del director Ogata y de su manager ingresaban de forma abrupta.

—¡Suéltate Kyoko-chan… estoy aquí! —El primer actor de la agencia de 'LME' ignoró por completo la emoción que sintió al pronunciar por primera vez su nombre en voz alta debido a lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Las personas contuvieron el aliento cuando la joven actriz se soltó sin vacilar. Era como ver un remolino con varias telas caer al mismo tiempo, el actor saltó para amortiguar el impacto de su caída, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar mientras que cerca de ellos se escuchaban las sirenas de diferentes carros llegar al lugar, entre ellos el de la ambulancia solicitada.

El primer actor ignoró los aplausos de las personas que estaban en el lugar, porque su atención se centró en la actriz.

—Déjame ver… —demandó con premura.

La actriz reacciono por inercia porque en todo momento tenía los ojos cerrados, sus brazos estaban entumecidos y se mordió los labios para no gritar por el dolor que experimentaba cuando el actor rasgo lo que quedaba de sus mangas e intentó quitar los trozos de maderas que ella tenía incrustado en sus brazos. El dolor experimentado era indescriptible y las lágrimas aún con los ojos cerrados salieron de ellos.

El primer actor trato de ser delicado pero rápido, aún faltaba hacer las curaciones pero primero tenían que quitarle aquellos fragmentos de madera.

—Kyoko-chan resiste… —Yashiro solicitó en un tono nervioso mientras al mismo tiempo le pasaba al actor una botella de agua y algo similar a las gasas para que Ren intente limpiar las heridas que tenía.

A los pocos minutos la manager del desconcertado cantante se hizo presente con un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios. Algo tarde pero necesario.

—Tsuruga-san los paramédicos acaban de llegar y…

No tuvo necesidad de continuar con el comentario porque el actor tomó entre sus brazos a la joven actriz y Yashiro le señalo al para-médico que acaba de ingresar, ambos se apresuraron a llevarla a él para que este los guié hacia donde estaba la ambulancia.

El silencio era abrumador. Todo había pasado tan rápido; después que el actor desapareció con ella en brazo empezaron los cuchicheo sobre ellos.

—Gracias —Finalmente la productora de 'Queen Records' reacciono—, ¿cómo sabía que él la iba hacer bajar de aquella torre?... ¿Cómo lo ubicaste? —preguntó mirando al director Ogata.

—Sabía que él sería la única persona en la que Mogami-san iba confiar para que la atrapara, además Tsuruga-san tenía una filmación cerca y Mogami-san me había comentado que ellos iban almorzar juntos.

La productora iba acotar algo pero el sonido abrupto de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas la sorprendió; el cantante salía furioso del lugar para asombro de todos y malestar de aquellas personas que tenían que levantar la torres, ellos querían ir hablar con la productor y exponer lo que había sucedido en caso que le pase algo a la actriz y se debatían si ir o no a quejarse sobre el nefasto comportamiento del engreído cantante.

—Iré por él. —comentó su manager con las mejillas enrojecidas.

La productora y el director le miraron con interés pero no hicieron comentario alguno, después de todo tenían una escena que arreglar y él (Ogata) debía salir para ver cómo estaba la joven actriz.

* * *

En la ambulancia la situación era diferente; los galenos estaban desconcertado al ver a la joven actriz sentada encima del actor y se notaba que él no tenía ni la menor intención de dejarla ir; su expresión (la del actor) hizo que los galenos omitieran pedir autógrafos, tomar fotos y todas esas cosas.

Luego que el galeno terminó de limpiar las heridas y vendar los brazos de la actriz este se apartó de ellos con cuidado para darles privacidad.

El actor finalmente exhaló el aliento retenido y sin pensarlo apoyo su cabeza en su cuello; tan sólo pensar que estuvo apunto de perderle le llenó de sentimientos y emociones amargas; luego de varios minutos en completo silencio, finalmente comentó con cansancio y preocupación:

—No vuelvas asustarme de esa forma... Kyoko-chan —comentó con pesar.

Él realmente se había asustado por ella, intentó evitar recordar el desconcierto que experimento cuando en plena escena que él estaba filmando el director Ogata ingresó al set y gritó con latente preocupación:

_'Tsuruga-san... necesito de su ayuda de manera urgente... se trata de Mogami-san'... _Y ahí quedo la escena al salirse sin dar explicaciones, por supuesto Yashiro le cubrió inmediatamente y el director intento explicarle con rapidez que no sabía cómo pero la torre en la que ella estaba se venía abajo y ella estaba por caer... a más de siete metros de alturas se podría matar; también le explico que el cantante intentó ayudar pero ella se negó enfáticamente a soltarse eso sorprendió por completo a todos. El resto de detalles fueron contados en el trayecto.

—Lo siento. —titubeo ella. Él dejo sus pensamientos de lado y se centró en ella.

—¿Por qué? —El primer actor tenía que preguntar— ¿Por qué no dejaste que 'él' te atrapara? —No es que él le hubiera gustado aquello pero primero era su vida.

Ella sólo se limitó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Nunca —contestó sin titubear—. Sólo hay una persona en la que pondría mi vida en sus manos.

Ella bajo el rostro enrojecido porque no quería delatarse ante él. El actor se quedó sin palabras en un momento producto de la emoción que le embargaba, iba acotar algo pero un ligero murmullo lo sacó de su burbuja de felicitad; ante ellos Yashiro y Ogata intentando detener al enfurecido cantante que había estado observando aquella escena y se quedó sin palabras al igual que el resto de personas que le había visto interactuar desde fuera de la ambulancia.

No perdió tiempo y comentó con premura mirando al galeno que estaba cerca de ellos:

—Creo —sugirió intentado que su voz no suene imperativa— que deberíamos ir al hospital para una revisión completa.

Los galenos en ese momento reaccionaron y decidieron poner en marcha la ambulancia. Aunque quedaba suelta la pregunta: ¿Qué había entre ellos?, porque la intimidad con la que se trataron saltó a la vista de buenas a primeras. ¿Acaso eran pareja? Era una de las tantas preguntas que tenían no sólo los galenos sino todas las personas que los habían observado en el set y desde afuera de la ambulancia.

Shôutaro no podía sentirse más frustrado al ser ignorando de esa forma y ratificar sus sospechas.

—Maldita sea… —comentó entre dientes— que poco profesional eres —Lo dijo como último recurso—. Debes regresar aquí y continuar con el vídeo… sino pediré otra actriz.

Su manager finalmente se indignó por completo y dijo en un tono impregnado de reproche:

—Eso es culpa tuya 'Sho' asume tu responsabilidad. (Ella ya había sido informado sobre las acciones previas de su cliente; más avergonzada no podía sentirse, si algo así se filtraba a los medio iba hacer un gran problema).

—Si depende de mí —señalo el manager del primer actor en un tono neutral pero con una mirada seria (Yashiro estaba molesto pero más indignado por todo lo sucedido con la actriz, él no dudaba que algo raro había pasado... las torres no colapsan así no más) intentando no demostrar su enojo— le sugeriría a Kyoko-chan que deje está producción, después de todo ella debe centrarse en su nuevo papel. (Él hablaba de los hermanos Hell pero en el fondo no quería al cantante cerca de la joven).

—Eso no depende de…

—Suficiente… —reclamó la productora interrumpiendo al cantante por completo— suspenderé todo esto hasta segundo aviso y tú —miró al cantante con reproche, ya sabía lo que él había hecho a los trabajadores que debían armar la torre— pensé que luego de tu entrevista en 'Kimagure Rock' te había quedado claro que ellos (hablaba de Kyoko y Ren) parecen ser más que tutor y alumno. Así que deja el acoso y sé un profesional. —Más enojada no podía estar. Sabía que la relación entre el cantante y la actriz no era bueno, pero lo que hizo sobrepaso todo los límites de su paciencia porque causo un serio problema.

Ese comentario dejo sin palabras a todos. Yashiro se guardó su estado 'fangirl' al recordar el incidente en el programa y el inicio de los rumores… ver cantar a Kyoko-chan 'Try' con tal emoción y haberle hecho pasar un mal rato al cantante al aceptar su desafío sólo confirmó lo que él de un tiempo acá sospechaba, Kyoko-chan ya no era tan indiferente para Ren y viceversa, porque su trato entre ellos se volvía más notorio.

—¿Yashiro-san viene conmigo? —El directo preguntó en un tono serio, rara vez se lo veía con esa expresión— Creo que le debo una disculpa a Mogami-san… —Al ver que tenía la atención de todos comentó con malestar—: No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando recomendé... corrección... le insistí que participe en esto.

—Quédate tranquilo —replicó la productora suavizando sus expresiones— vamos a indemnizar a Kyoko-chan por esto y… ¡No digas nada Fuwa! —ordenó en un tono imperativo—, personalmente me voy encargar de esto.

Luego de ese comentario el director hizo una reverencia al igual que Yashiro y ambos hombres salieron con directo al hospital, aún el día no se había terminado.

El cantante salió del lugar refunfuñando; eso no se iba quedar así pero estaba consiente que tenía toda las de perder si hacía algún tipo de comentario después de lo sucedido.

**¿Fin?...**

* * *

«N|A²» ^^ ¿La continúo?... Hay un segundo OS sobre ese programa de televisión… pero estoy en el dilema de cambiar el songfic que edite porque eso es prohibido en FF. Adicional, les invito a leer mis actualizaciones del día. También a suscribirse a mi página del Facebook que tiene el mismo usuario. [Mia Liebheart]

• La pre-cuela se llama: El desafío. ^^ Espero que se animen a leerla. Tks!

• No seas un lector fantasma, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones nos nutren como escritor y son importante para nosotros. Lema de la campaña| Contra el plagio & time for review.

• Gracias por leer. Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mia Liebheart| Antes Sake's Evil2


	2. Seamos honestos

«DRR» Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

«N|A¹» Hi! Estoy de vuelta ^^ les invito a leer la pre-cuela 'El desafío' que está completa; muchas gracias a quienes se han dado tiempo de comentar este corto. En fin… Enjoy it!

* * *

_Amar no es solamente querer, es sobre todo comprender._

~_Françoise Sagan__._

_ Escritora francesa._

_1935-2004._

* * *

**Extra #1: Seamos honestos. **

—Te amo. —Era el leve susurro impregnado con angustia que le primer actor hacía más para sí mismo mientras acariciaba con suavidad el rostro pálido de la joven actriz; ella gimió un poco producto del dolor que experimentaba por tener sus brazos vendados y por la incomodidad que sentía al tener en ambas manos con sueros, parpadeo varias veces porque el cansancio era palpable en ella.

Ambos se miraron entre sí, él completamente desconcertado de verle abrir los ojos justo en el momento que hacía aquella confesión y ella completamente perturbada por la cantidad de sedantes que le había puesto, a pesar de tener sus sentidos adormecidos escuchó con claridad aquellas palabras, una leve y suave sonrisa fue la única respuesta que ella le dio antes de preguntar en un tono entre cortado:

—¿Es-es-cu… —tragó saliva para contrarrestar lo seca que sentía su garganta— cu-che… bien? —Ella no podía articular más palabras.

El actor relajo sus expresiones a pesar de sentirse completamente tenso por el estado en que ella estaba, entonces se limitó a depositar un casto beso en su frente para contestar entre susurros:

—Yo lo hago. —Beso la punta de su nariz para bajar de forma lenta hasta sus labios y depositar en ellos un corto y casto beso.

Kyoko se dejó llevar porque entre los sedantes y la emoción que experimentaba era evidente que no sabía cómo reaccionar, le parecía estar viviendo un hermoso sueño del que no quería despertar; sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas porque le parecía inverosímil lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

El dolor estaba presente pero quedó en un segundo plano por estar así con el primer actor.

* * *

Yashiro y Kanae habían ingresado a la habitación con sigilo pero decidieron no decir palabra alguna al ver la atmósfera tan íntima que había entre ellos, aunque ellos no había visto aquellas demostraciones de afecto la forma en como el actor se encontraba al tener su frente sobre la frente de ella les hizo detener su andar.

—Sus brazos se ven mal. —Kanae comentó con preocupación.

—Es mejor salir. —Yashiro sugirió en un tono bajo.

Si la situación no fuera tan grave él estaría extasiado mostrando su estado 'fan-girl' pero aún tenía que resolver el tema de los periodista y poner en su lugar a cierto cantante porque durante la revisión y atención de las heridas que tenía la joven actriz él hizo varias llamadas y no le fue difícil averiguar que cierto cantante había estado hostigando a los trabajadores del set, la información fue trasmitida al presidente de la LME él iba tomar cartas en el asunto, por así decirlo.

* * *

Días después los periodistas hicieron un festín con aquella noticia y cierto cantante escuchaba con un aura mortal:

—¿Es oficial? —Una de las reporteras comentaba con gran emoción— ¿Son o no son pareja?

—La agencia LME aún no ha confirmado nada pero nuestras fuentes fidedignas han ratificado que el primer actor no se ha despegado de 'su cama' —enfatizó— desde que tuvo el accidente.

—Pobrecita Mogami-san pero al mismo tiempo —sonrío con malicia una de las reporteras— ¡qué suertuda!... Tener al primer actor que hizo un alto a su ajetreada agenda para estar con ella. Ellos tienen que ser pareja. —afirmó con convicción.

—Hacen una linda pareja… esperemos que Mogami-san mejoré pronto porque al inicio nos dijeron que sus brazos habían sido vendados pero ahora nos han confirmado que sus brazos han sido enyesados y que estará con una licencia permanente de unos tres meses sino es más...

—¿Qué sabemos —preguntó una de las reportando mirando a su corresponsal del otro lado de la pantalla— de lo que paso entre el Tsuruga-san y Fuwa-san en el hospital?

—No existe una versión oficial pero el altercado que tuvieron llegó a los golpes, la información es confusa.

—Bueno nos toca hacer un corte aquí —comentó uno de los reporteros mirando directamente a la pantalla para hablar con el espectador— pero no le cambie el canal porque... —sonrío con diversión— ¡esto está que arde! —El reportero enfatizó mientras miraba a sus colegas y afirmó con malicia—: Les dije que esto tenía pinta de triángulo amoroso. ¿Qué dicen ahora?

Un 'clic' abrupto hizo sobresaltar a cierto cantante que tenía un filete de carne crudo sobre su ojo morado, aún así no dudó en comentar con enojo:

—Idiota —masculló con puro odio— juro que me las pagas… ¡maldito actor de… ¡AUCH! —El cantante gritó de dolor al sentir las manos de su manager presionar con saña aquel filete.

—No hagas estupideces —advirtió en un tono que se notaba su molestia—, el presidente (de su agencia) fue claro en decir que si vuelvas a causar un incidente como este te va despedir —enfatizó con fastidio—. ¿Te vas arriesgar a perder todo lo has logrado hasta ahora por un mero capricho?

El cantante no hizo comentario alguno por ahora pero su manager y él sabía que eso no se iba quedar así, de esto estaba seguro.

**Fin del Extra #1. **

* * *

«N|A²» ^^ Hi! (De nuevo) OMG! XD Esto me quedó re-esponjo y re-azucarado XD Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja… espero que no mueran de diabetes aguditis… Bueno la primera parte XD... Aprovecho el EXTRA (creo que haré uno más (?) XD pero son se me ocurren ninguna idea Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja… Etto! Se aceptan sugerencias) para invitarles a que lean mis nuevos cortos: Demonesa. (?) & ¡Miau! Del Fandom de Inuyasha… ambos son cortos impregnados de humor. Espero que se animen a leer. ^^

Sorry! Por las demoras en las actualizaciones pero me enganche con lo del mundial| Brasil 2014 XD por eso estoy actualizando a pasados de caracol… En fin… poco a poco pondré al día mis Fics. ^^

• No seas un lector fantasma, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones nos nutren como escritor y son importante para nosotros. Lema de la campaña| Contra el plagio & time for review.

• Gracias por leer. Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mia Liebheart| Antes Sake's Evil22.


	3. Un nuevo comienzo

«DRR» Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

«N|A¹» Hi! Tks! A KaryKinomoto por sus observaciones ^^ revisando el extra #1 me di cuenta que tenía una ligera cacografía e intenté corregirla XD. En fin… Enjoy it! Este es el Final de este corto. ^^ No se olviden de leer la pre-cuela: 'El desafío' para entender este EXTRA.

* * *

_Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal._

_~Madre Teresa de Calcuta. _

_Misionera de origen albanés y nacionalizada india._

_1910-1997._

* * *

**Extra Final: Un nuevo comienzo. **

—Ustedes están aquí. —La joven actriz sonrío a pesar de la incomodidad que experimentaba.

—Kuon… ¡No! —Kuu se retractó en el momento— Te diré 'hija' —sonrío mientras extendía uno de sus brazos y acaricio con suavidad el rostro de la actriz—, quiero presentarse alguien pero 'ella' —suspiró con nerviosismo— creo que se va demorar un poco.

La joven actriz sonrío con suavidad, ella no necesitaba conocer la razón de su demora cuando sabía lo emotiva que debía ser ese re-encuentro entre madre e hijo. Finalmente Ren le había comentado sobre sus padres y aunque aún faltaba por revelar lo sucedido con 'Rick' la joven pareja (Kuon y Kyoko) acordaron ir despacio y centrarse en la recuperación de ella.

—Mi futura hija es hermosa. —Una voz ronca se escuchaba del otro lado de la habitación, Kuon venía con su madre mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas, fue uno de los momentos más intensos que había experimentado desde que estaba en Japón.

El timbre hizo que el primer actor deje a sus padres con su 'novia' y al abrir la puerta una pequeña voz le hizo sonreír.

—Ren-sama —María extendió sus brazos para que él la alzará— traje mi equipaje.

Ren sonrío con suavidad mientras miraba al presidente, se limitó a decirle al darle paso para que entren a su departamento:

—Mis padres están aquí.

—Perfecto… Yashiro viene en camino fue a recoger a Kotonami-san y Amamiya-san, ambas viajaran con ustedes y te ayudaran con Mogami-san.

—Sabes que tendrá una enfermera a su disposición durante todo el día. —Ren comentó con suavidad al poner en el piso a María y guiarla hacia su habitación en donde Kyoko hablaba con sus padres y le comenta lo sucedido con el cantante.

—Lo sé —replicó Lory—, pero no hay nada como estar con sus mejores amigas para que su estado de ánimo mejore y su recuperación sea exitosa.

—Tienes razón… a todo esto sabes qué dijo el director de 'Tragic Marker' y el director de 'Box R al aire' —preguntó con interés y preocupación.

—Box R no hay problema… La serie tiene adelantada varios capítulos por lo que van a retrasar el estreno de la serie por un mes y medio, eso le dará tiempo para que Mogami-san se recupere, con respecto a Tragic Marker vamos a rodar en exteriores aprovechando los escenarios de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. ¿Qué pasará con los periodistas?

—Por ahora su relación será en secreto, aunque ya se filtró el video de cuando atrapaste a Kyoko-chan durante el incidente que dio en el set…

—¿Incidente? —Kuon mostró su aura letal— ¿Entonces también lo que paso en el hospital fue un incidente?

—Me expresé mal —Lory sonrío de forma nervios—, en fin... cuida de Mogami-san y no muestres esa aura tan letal que la vas asustar.

Kuon le miró con seriedad pero no dijo palabra alguna, revivir el recuerdo de lo sucedido en el hospital le llenaba de sentimientos amargos.

* * *

_Finalmente una buena noticia después del 'accidente' en el set llegaba a sus oídos: _

_—Será unos tres o cuatro días de descanso obligatorio —El galeno que revisaba los brazos de la actriz sugirió con suavidad—, toma los analgésicos y el dolor pasará… Creo que antes del fin de semana podremos quitar los vendajes. _

_—¿No la van enyesar? —Ren preguntó con preocupación, Yashiro también tenía la misma duda. _

_—No, Mogami-san tiene huesos fuertes pero debe descansar… Evita hacer fuerza, porque aunque no te has roto ningún hueso un mal movimiento y puedes terminar lesionada. _

_—Gracias doctor. —La joven actriz finalmente comentó con alivio. La sola idea de pensar que no iba poder trabajar la deprimía por completo porque a pesar de lo sucedido ella disfrutaba de actuar y le parecía inverosímil que su examigo de la infancia haya llegado tan lejos, quería evitar pensar en él porque si no sus demonios malignos se iban alborotar y aún faltaba sincerarse con el primer actor. _

_—Kyoko-chan descansa… Ren y yo saldremos para dejarte descansar. _

_Yashiro miró a Ren y entendió que quería privacidad por lo que le dejo un rato a solas para que se despidieran, no le tomó mucho tiempo antes de salir de la habitación pero no pensaron que iban hacer interceptados por uno de los galenos para darle las últimas instrucciones de cómo debían cuidar a la actriz. _

_Lo que ellos no esperaron fue escuchar unos gritos impregnados de angustia a los pocos minutos de haber salido de aquella habitación: _

_—¡Suéltame! —Era el potente grito que Kyoko dio al sentir que era agarrada con fuerza de ambos brazos, el cantante la había sorprendido cuando ella intentaba ir al baño — ¡Me haces daño! _

_El dolor que experimentaba Kyoko era insoportable. _

_—Entraste a esta industria por mí… —La zarandeo con furia y le apretaba los brazos sin darse cuenta el daño que le estaba haciendo— eres una maldita put… — El insulto nunca llegó porque el primer actor estando espalda de él lo agarró del cuello de su chaqueta y al voltearlo hacia él le dio un potente puñetazo en la cara que lo mando contra la pared, se abalanzo hacia él para matarlo porque Ren no estaba más era Kuon, sin embargo el grito de Yashiro lo alerto al ver caer a Kyoko abruptamente al piso golpeándose los brazos con fuerza, ya que durante la caída se encontró con parte de la cama y la mesita de metal que estaba a lado de esta. _

_—Kyoko-chan… ¡Ren detente! —Fue en ese momento que el actor reacciono al ver los vendajes manchados de sangre y ella llorando del dolor que experimentaba; los galenos se apresuraron ayudar pero ya era demasiado tarde sus brazos se habían lastimados más de lo que ya estaban. _

_Yashiro tuvo un arduo trabajo al contener al enfurecido actor, quien luego de ver la forma como la actriz lloraba mientras se la llevaban al quirófano se abalanzo como una bestia sin control contra el cantante, lo tenía del cuello sus pies ni siquiera tocaban el piso y __le amenazó sin pensar:_

_—Juró que si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella… ¡te mataré! —El potente golpe que le dio en el estómago dejo sin aliento al cantante. _

_—¡No lo mates! —Yashiro demandó con nerviosismo mientras le ponía sus manos en sus brazos, Kuon estaba asfixiando prácticamente al cantante— Piensa en Kyoko-chan, ella te necesita ahora y si le haces algo te vas a meter en problemas… ¡Suéltalo! Hazlo por Kyoko-chan… —solicitó en un tono impregnado de tensión. _

_Kuon respiró con dificultad pero al poco tiempo lo dejó caer abruptamente y salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna dejando al cantante retorciéndose del dolor mientras tosía copiosamente. _

_Yashiro salió detrás de su cliente, sabía que no iba poder lidiar con su furia pero se quedó a una distancia considerable de él para estar pendiente de sus reacciones y de las noticias que podían dar sobre el estado de la joven actriz, dejaría después lo que harían con respecto al cantante pero ese tema no se iba quedar así. _

* * *

Regresando al tiempo actual Lory abrió una botella de vodka mientras preparaba un par de copas comentó con suavidad:

—Conseguí las entradas para el parque de 'Disney'… aunque me intriga saber a qué juegos la vas a llevar tomando en consideración su estado.

Kuon relajo sus facciones, aún estaba molesto por aquel recuerdo que lo asalto pero no dudó en comentar:

—Al desfile de bienvenida… A ella le fascinan el mundo de fantasía y todo lo que tiene que ver con princesas —Intentó sonreír pero la tensión le hizo fracasar por el completo—. La llevaré a cenar porque necesito ser honesto con ella antes de entregarle esto… —El actor le mostró una hermosa caja de terciopelo negra. Lory sonrío con emoción al ver el hermoso anillo de diamantes.

—Estoy sorprendido que Kyoko-chan aceptara tus sentimientos. ¿Qué le dijiste?

Kuon bajo el rostro algo avergonzado, haber declarado sus sentimientos en medio de una habitación de hospital no era su idea. Eso mató todo tipo de romanticismo algo propio de una declaración.

—Ella tiene miedo pero lo vamos intentar, no le importa mi pasado pero yo siento la necesidad de ser honesto con ella.

—Haces bien. ¿Cómo reacciono al saber quiénes son tus padres?

—Ella tenía la sospecha pero… —sonrío con nerviosismo— cuando le dije que mi padre la conocía… que hasta la había adoptado como hija al inicio se sorprendió pero luego afirmó '_lo sabía o tenía la sospecha'_… Es una mujer muy noble y no pienso perderla. ¿Qué vas hacer con ese sujeto? —Kuon cambio el tema de forma inmediata.

—La orden de restricción está tramitada. Disfruta tu viaje.

El actor sonrío mientras aceptaba la copa no sabía qué pasaría en el viaje, pero de algo tenía la certeza sería el inicio de una relación que él no iba dejar que se perdiera por nada y por nadie; sabía que tenía que poner de su parte pero tenía la sensación que las cosas entre ellos se darían de forma natural, aunque estaba nervioso de pensar cómo ella iba reaccionar cuando le cuente todo lo que hizo en su pasado… pero eso era algo que él no tendría control, esperaba con el tiempo superar esa parte porque el futuro se veía prometedor, al menos eso quería pensar.

**Fin. **

* * *

«N|A²» Mía agarra el megáfono y grita a todo pulmón—: ¡Terminé! ¿Qué tal me quedó? ^^ ¡Qué feliz me siento!... Romance no es mi punto fuerte pero leer a varias autoras del género azucarado me ha dado excelentes ideas… Ahora les invito a leer mis actualizaciones del día.

• Voy armar un mini-álbum de fotos para reforzar mis escenas de ambos cortos: El desafío & Atrápame. Espero que se animen a verle porque va estar en mi página del Facebook. ^^ Están cordialmente invitados a suscribirse a la misma así tendrán información al día de mis Fic.

• No seas un lector fantasma, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones nos nutren como escritor y son importante para nosotros. Lema de la campaña| Contra el plagio & time for review.

• Gracias por leer. Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mia Liebheart| Antes Sake's Evil22.


End file.
